Why You?
by IaiGureisama
Summary: Neji was your typical playboy, then he got engaged to this innocent girl. How can he get through all this? AU. OOC.
1. The Engagement

Hey guys!  
Hope you'll like this story of mine  
This is my very first story  
short and crapppy but still hope you'll like it

**_REVIEWS PLS._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Why You?_**

**NEJI AND HIASHI'S CONVERSATION:**

"An engagement"

"Yes, an engagement"

"But why?"

"Because you are already in the right age to be married"

"But, why did you arranged a marriage without asking me if I want to or not?"

"Because I have the power to decide your future and for the good of the Hyuga clan"

"You do not control my life, I should decide my future not you!"

Angered Neji stomped out of the room and slammed the door. When Neji got out of the room Hinata saw that he was really angry, so she went into the room and saw her father calming his self down.

"Honestly, I don't know what I'll do with that boy" Hiashi complained

Hinata giggled "Father, I think you should have asked him first before arranging the marriage"

"Nonsense! This conversation is finished" Hiashi blurted and walked away.

**WITH NEJI:**

"I hate that man! Arranging a marriage without asking me" Neji complained

"But Neji, I think you should give the girl a chance, you wouldn't know until you try" exclaimed Lee

"Huh! In her dreams, I wouldn't fall for her no matter what she'll do" Neji boastfully said

"Is that right Hyuga? You wouldn't fall for her even if she's the girl of your dreams" Sasuke intimidatingly said

"What are you trying to insinuate Uchiha?"Neji menacingly asked

"Oh, nothing don't mind me" Sasuke teasingly said

"Are you challenging me, Uchiha?" asked Neji

"Thought you'll never ask, a bet"

"What kind of bet?"

"If you fall for the girl, you'll do anything I say but, If you don't I'll do anything you'll say"

"I accept"

Neji and Sasuke shook hands sealing the bet and the others (Lee, Naruto, Kiba etc.) just stared in awe.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Ring, ring ring…

"Yes"

"Neji-nii-san, Father wanted me to tell you that you are going to meet your bride to be tomorrow, after school, and that you shouldn't be late"

"Hmm, telling me not to be late, but not telling me where the meeting will be held"

"Ah, gomen Neji-nii-san, the meeting will be at Ichiraku's restaurant"

"Alright, I'll come"

"Phew, I thought he wouldn't agree"

Relieved Hinata went to bed.

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL:**

"Neji, Neji" called Lee and Naruto

"What do you want?"

"Is it true that you're going to meet your fiancé today after school?" asked Naruto

"It's none of your business"

"OH! Come on Neji tell us"

"But first tell me, where did you get that kind of idea from?"

"From the girls, we heard them talking about it" said Naruto

"Yes and they said that the girl is very pretty, thay also said that she was smart and rich" said Lee while nodding.

"Oh, really?

**AT LUNCH:**

"Hey guys! Do you know that Neji's going to meet his fiancé today, after school" exclaimed Naruto

"Yes, we already know that" stated Sasuke

"How did you know?" asked Naruto

"Sakura and Ino told us" answered Kiba

"How about we spy on Neji" said Naruto

"That just maybe a good idea, Naruto" agreed Kiba

"I'll pass" Shikamaru said while scratching the back of his head

"Shikamaru, how did you hear, I thought you were sleeping?" asked Naruto

"Because, unlike you Naruto Shikamaru doesn't sleep like a log" teased Sasuke

"Hey, that's not true"

"Yes it is"

"Never mind that" said Kiba

"Who else isn't coming" asked Naruto

"Me too, I think I'll pass" said Sai

"How about you, Sasuke"

"I don't want to be included in your crazy ideas, Naruto"

"Then I guess that leaves me with bushy brow and dig breath here"

"Don't worry Naruto, look on the bright side at least someone agreed to join you"

"All right, let go and get ready"

* * *

Hope you'll like this story

**_I WOULD APPRECIATE REVIEWS!!!_**

SIGNING OUT,  
xXanime-mistressXx


	2. The Meeting

Hey guys! It's me again

Heres the very first update of Why You? Well, hope you'll like the second chapter but it is short again pls forgive me. I hope so.

By the way, Thanks to Chirisaa Tomoko for the very first review, thank you so much! XD

I have a request for you guys **_REVIEWS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!  
_**The more the reviews the faster the update so please **REVIEW! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

Sorry guys I forgot the to tell you the ff. in the first chapter:

Neji-playboy  
Sasuke-cool boy  
Naruto-weird boy  
Shikamaru,Kiba&Sai-Ordinary boys

* * *

Chapter 2:

**With Naruto, Lee & Kiba:**

"Hey Naruto!" shouted Kiba

"What is it?"

"Why are we doing this?"

"Why, is there a problem?"

"Uh, yeah! Look we're wearing dresses and makeup, all the people are staring at us"

"Kiba, Kiba, Kiba; tsk, tsk, tsk don't you know this is the latest trend"

"Oh really? Latest trend"

"Yup, don't worry about it"

"My very youthful Naruto!"

"Stop calling me that Lee, it's weird"

"If you say so, I shall not call you that anymore"

After a few moments, Lee spoke "Naruto"

"That's more like it!"

"Naruto, I think Kiba is right"

"About what, Lee?"

"About the staring, look, all the people are staring at us weirdly"

"And you only noticed that until now, huh, Lee"

"What do you mean Kiba?"

"Duh! Lee haven't you noticed everybody stares at you weirdly everyday"

"Is it true?"

"Absolutely"

"Then, it must be because they are so very envious of my powerful charm"

Naruto and Kiba almost puked and…

"Whatever you say Lee, whatever you say"

"C'mon were not going to spy on Neji anymore"

"Yeah, let's just go home"

"But why?"

"Because were already exhausted"

"But you two haven't done anything yet"

"Yeah, we know that!"

"Were exhausted because of you!!!"

**At the Restaurant:**

"Neji, over here!" Hanabi called (shouted)

Neji went to the table and sat down

"Good Evening, everyone" said Hiashi

Neji ignored what Hiashi said because he was too busy eyeing Tenten

Tenten noticed this and asked "Is there a problem?"

"No, no don't mind me" Neji replied

"Okay everyone, let's eat" Hiashi said

"Hey, you're not holding your utensils properly (spoon and fork)" Neji blurted

"Oh, I'm sorry, thank you for telling me"

In Neji's mind "This is going to be a tough competition"

After eating Hinata and Hanabi started to talk to Tenten

And Hiashi talked to Neji "Beautiful, isn't she?"

"Uh, yeah"

"Sweet and Innocent too"

**At the house (1):**

"Hey! You three, how did your spying on Neji plan go?" asked Shikamaru

"It was a complete and utter disaster!" replied Kiba

"Why, what happened" asked Shikamaru trying to sound worried

"It was Lee's fault"

"Me, you were the one who had the idea"

"Yes, I know that, but it was your fault why we got exhausted"

"What, it was you who had lack of stamina!"

The three started to have a fight

Shikamaru sighed "Those three idiots, they will never learn"

**Then…**

Neji came home. The three stopped fighting. Sasuke went out of his room.

"Neji, how did the dinner go?" asked Shikamaru

"Horrible" Neji whined

"Why do you say that, Hyuga?"

"Well, she's not like all the girls I've dated"

Then suddenly… ding dong…

"I'll get it" exclaimed Lee

Lee opened the door and said "Yes"

"Oh, umm, good evening, is Neji here, err, home?"

"You're Neji's fiancé aren't you?

"Err, umm, yes I am"

"Why, do you need to talk to him, wait I'll just call him"

"No! Wait, I just wanted to return this to him, he left it at the restaurant"

"Oh, I see"

"Uh, here, please give it to him"

"Of course, why shouldn't I, wait what was your name again?"

"Tenten, I'm so sorry, I really have to go now, thank you and please give it to him"

"Okay, don't mention it!"

* * *

Guys please review!!!

1- I made Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, Lee, Kiba and Sai live together in one house

Sorry that the spying was was canceled it was just because... I can't tell you guys

Bye,  
xXanime-mistressXx


	3. Date

I'm back...sorry for my very long absence...

It was all because of: Facebook, projects, assignments, anime marathons (Super Gals, Lovely Complex, Major season 4, Hitman! Reborn and Code Geass), Drama Marathons (Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge Live action, Gokusen and Hana Kimi (Japanese Version), Volumes 14, 15 and 16 of The Wallflower's manga, friends and family.

And I have finally updated xD...now it' time to stop my big mouth from yappin...here you go: Chapter 3: Date Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"Neji, Neji, your fiancé was at the door a few minutes ago"

"Really bushy brow, is she beautiful??"

"Yes she is, Naruto"

"Can you tell me ho she looks like?"

"Of course, let's see, she has chocolate brown hair tied up into two buns, and her eyes were the same color as her hair and, umm…that's all I remember, sorry"

Naruto pouted and said "That's all?!"

"I said I was sorry"

"Okay, okay, never mind, but bushy brows, what's that small paper bag your carrying?"

"Oh this, I almost forgot" Lee looked at Neji "Neji this is for you, she gave it to me and told me that this belongs to you"

Before Lee could give the bag to Neji, Naruto nabbed it from Lee's hand and opened it.

"Huh? What's this?"

"Guess"

"Uhh…umm…" (A few minutes later) "I give up, I don't want it anymore, it's weird"

"Just like you"

"Hey! That is not true"

"You"

"Idiot" (and so on and on and on……..)

After a while of bickering they both got exhausted and stopped, when they realized that everyone was already asleep in the sofa and some were on the floor. When they looked at the clock it was already three am.

**THE NEXT MORNING (Neji's POV)**

When I woke up this morning, I noticed that I wasn't in my room and also not on a bed. When I looked at my surroundings, I was in the living room. Sai was at the opposite side of mine. Uchiha was lying on the other sofa and Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee were lying on the floor.

I stood up, when I started to walk I felt something really heavy on my left leg, when I looked down I saw Naruto hugging my leg "Phew, it was just Naruto…" "What! Naruto, hugging my leg?!" I immediately shook him off, but he didn't budge, so I took off Lee's sock and put it on Naruto's nose…he finally let go.

I went to the kitchen and drank coffee, while I was drinking my phone rang…when I looked at it I had three new messages from Hinata-sama and. The three messages contained the same information, it read:

Good morning Neji-nii-san, I just wanted to inform you that today after school you and your fiancé will have a meeting again, well kind of like a date. Father said that it will be a way of for you two to get to know each other more. You two will meet at the park. Thank you.

I won't waste my time going on a date with that girl, in fact I don't even like her. (Neji's too harsh, don't 'cha think?)

**AT SCHOOL:**

I was walking down the hall when I heard some girls screaming 'Neji-kun we I love you' 'Neji-kun marry me' and lots of others you don't want to know/hear.

MEANWHILE AT ANOTHER PLACE (Tenten's POV):

I got up this morning, very excited, because today after school I'm going on a date with Neji-sama. I'm just so thrilled.

I went to the bathroom and took a bath (obviously xD) I brushed my teeth, put on my school uniform. I got my bag and went downstairs to eat breakfast. "Good morning mom" while kissing her on her cheek. "Good morning dad" while kissing him on his cheek. "My, your happy today darling" my mom told me. "Oh, it's nothing" "Oh no! I'm late, I must be going now, bye mom and dad" waving farewell to them.

**AT SCHOOL (still Tenten's POV)**

"Good Morning, Tenten" Temari told me. "Good Morning to you too" I answered back "I thought you were absent today, what I mean is that you always come to school so early" "Oh, I would never be absent today, never".

**AFTER SCHOOL:**

(With Neji)

"Hi Neji-kun, wanna watch a movie with me?"

"Sure, why not?!"

**Inner Neji:** Hey!! Don't you have a date with that fiancé of yours today??

**Neji:** So, why should you care, who do you think you are??

**Inner Neji:** Isn't it obvious, I'm your inner doofus!!

**Neji:** Who cares, it's not like I like her, in fact I don't even care about her, and she's just someone who I got arranged with.

**Inner Neji:** Ouch! Your ruthless man, never mind, go on with your life then.

(With Tenten)

"Good afternoon, Ms. Tenten, already dressed, I see, excited? "Yes" He opened the door. "let's go Nakamura" "Okay, Ms. Tenten"

**20 MINUTES LATER:**

"Thanks Nakamura, just in time, oh and by the way take the rest of the day off." "Thank you Ms. Tenten, goodbye"

**A FEW MINUTES LATER:**

I was near the meeting place at the park and I was already ten minutes late, thinking of an excuse, when I arrived, Neji wasn't there yet, no worries maybe he was just caught in traffic.

**ONE HOUR LATER:**

I looked at my watch and an hour already passed, and he hasn't arrived. I'll just wait a little more.

**TWO HOURS LATER:**

Where is he? Maybe he thought I was coming because I was late, I'll just go to his house and see if he's there.

**AT THE HOUSE:**

Ding Dong

"I'll get it" Naruto screamed

"Oh, hello is Neji home?"

"I'm sorry, miss but he's not here, but I'm available"

"Huh???"

"Oh, just joking I'm sure Neji will come home soon want to have tea?"

"No thank you, I'll go now"

"Okay bye"

"Pretty girl, hope she comes back"

Neji must've just forgot or maybe he just didn't know

I walked outside of their house, but waited for him in front of the gate.

**THREE HOURS LATER:**

I looked at my watch and it was already 10:00 pm and a car parked in front of their gate. Neji went down the car, I was going to say hi but it seemed that he didn't notice me and walked to the drivers seat and the window opened and revealed a girl. Neji went closer to the girl and whispered something in her ear and she giggled, the he kissed he on the LIPS and waved goodbye.

When he was walking to the gate, he finally spotted me but my heart was broken into pieces at the moment to smile and say hi to him. When I finally got the courage to talk to him and gave him the cookies my mom wanted me to give to him, and said "My mom wanted me to give these to you" I couldn't the my tears running down my face and I immediately said, goodbye then" he then replied "Thanks" I ran into the car and went home.

**WITH NEJI:**

I never expected that any girl would wait for hours just to give a boy cookies and for the first time I felt guilty for myself.

* * *

Well guys, that's the end of chapter three...was it okay?? and also don't forget to review, reading your reviews on my phone during first period (boring biology) became my hobby.

Hahaha...that's all the time we've got folks...se 'ya next chapter

bye bye :)


End file.
